What Did We Get Ourselves Into?
by Scarlet Alapaap
Summary: Former partners Zoro and Tashigi are back in business, but this time, it's tougher than any of the cases they've previously handled.


So instead of updating _Quite Unlikely_, I uploaded something new instead. But if you're reading this, and you happen to read my other story, too, In assure that it won't be abandoned anytime soon. I'm currently working on the 14th chapter, and I'll be able to update on Friday after my two-week period of rest. :D

Anyway, this is the first time I'm writing something close to the crime genre, and I'm already giving anybody who's reading this a heads up: I'm not so sure if I can keep up with the expectations of writing crime stories, but I hope this wouldn't be so bad somehow. I'm beginning to like reading about crimes, and mysteries, and unsolved cases when a thought just came to me one night: _Wouldn't it be nice if there was a fan fiction about Zoro and Tashigi working as partners?_ Hence this totally amateur crime fan fiction is born!

Do give me feedback regarding the story. I still need to get used to writing crime stories. Or any adrenaline-pumping, thought-provoking, mind-blowing stories, actually. :D

* * *

**Prologue: We're Back; Tell Your Friends **

"Hello?"

"It's been a while, Tashigi."

The young lady's eyes widened. She knew that voice even after three years of inactivity.

"Smoker-san?" she whispered, but loud enough to hear from the other line. She turned to look around, making sure she was the only one around the vicinity. "It's been a while, indeed! Why'd you call?"

She could hear him shifting in his seat from the other end. "I thought our business would be over, but it looks like we're needed again. Where's your partner?"

She frowned. "Well, he hasn't really kept in touch after our last case, but as far as I know, he's still in the city. Probably teaching kendo or something."

Smoker snorted. "Find him and show your asses up at the firm tomorrow morning. Same time I used to ask you guys to come. We need to get started with this case as soon as possible."

Click. Smoker didn't say goodbye. Well, he never once did. Tashigi placed her phone inside her bag and fished the keys to her car as she continued walking along her office's open parking lot.

It had been three years since she'd seen Smoker. It had also been three years since she worked as an undercover crime investigator for him. After their last case (which they assumed would be the end of their investigating stint), she applied for a job at a small multimedia company somewhere in the city, and is now employed as a full-time graphics artist. It wasn't as challenging and invigorating as her side job, but it paid the bills, and with her current financial state due to a period of unemployment, she couldn't afford to be choosy with job opportunities. She was just lucky she knew enough about vector programs to pass as a graphics artist.

Sometimes though, she'd find herself wishing she could go back to her old life of solving mysteries, putting the pieces together, and catching the culprits.

Now, she had to set off to find her partner. If only it were easy to find him among the dojod scattered around the city. Tashigi started her car's engine, deciding she would drop by the police station to help her narrow her search.

After breaking up with the team, she hadn't heard much from her fellow investigator. She tried calling him up, but his number wasn't in use anymore. It was either he changed his number or he got rid of his phone and never bothered replacing it again, which was more likely to happen since he found mobile phones to be bothersome. He never really picked up their boss' calls, and had openly expressed his passionate dislike for those things because they were bothersome ("Goddamn it, this thing won't shut up!" she remembered him rant as he threw his phone on the ground because it had been ringing for two minutes. It was kind of depressing and disappointing that he never found out how to put his phone in silent mode. She had to do it for him). She let out a short snicker at the memory of her partner's phone ordeals and shook her head. She saw the sign leading to the police station. She only needed to make a few more turns before she reached the place.

"Why'd you have to be so elusive?" she asked to no one in particular as she continued to drive.

The last time she had been in this police station was—you guessed it—three years ago. The Sabaody District Police Department had almost been her second home before, when Smoker's team used to be alerted for reinforcement. Maybe some of the employees still remember her? She could really use some help finding that guy. She made her way to the front desk where a young man—definitely much younger than she was—sat.

"Excuse me," Tashigi began, "but I'm looking for a record of someone from this city."

The young man's eyes lit up when he saw her and beamed. "You must be Tashigi-san from Smoker's crime investigation team! I almost didn't recognize you!"

She didn't really know how to respond to that enthusiastic greeting. And she really didn't expect anybody to remember her in any way. She let out an awkward chuckle. "Uh, yeah, I am Tashigi of Smoker's investigation team. Nice to meet you," she stole a glance at the tag sown on the young man's uniform, "Coby."

Coby smiled. "It's been a while sinc we last saw the team. Actually, anybody from the team." He said happily, his smile never leaving his youthful face. "Ah yes, you wanted to look for someone?"

She nodded. "By any chance, can you track Zoro Roronoa for me?"

"Let me see if I can help you with that." Coby proceeded typing on his computer. "Zoro Roronoa, Age 23, Kendo Instructor."

"Let me take a look if you don't mind." The young lady said as she went behind the desk to chek the information. Coby willingly offered his seat to her, which she politely declined. She scrolled the bar down to see the name of the dojo where he was working in.

"God, this man is so elusive." She muttered to herself as she wrote down the street details to Zoro's dojo "Thank you, Coby. You've been a great help." She said before leaving the place in a hurry.

"Anything for the crime investigation team!" she heard him yell from the front desk.

She was inside her car again, but this time with renewed vigor. She knew where to hunt that green-haired punk. Man, he was going to be surprised that she found him.

She sped up to avoid the late afternoon rush hour. She had to meet up with Zoro and talk to him in person about the call she got from Smoker. Anyway, it had been three years since she last saw him. Shifting her gear and driving a little faster than she usually did, Tashigi made a quick u-turn going to the small dojo near the outskirts of the city.

She had no idea what was going on, but from the looks of it and the urgency in Smoker's tone, this case was perhaps weightier than the previous cases they handled. Smoker worked on his own usually, only sending them if the case was beginning to take up so much investigating time. It hadn't even started, but they were already being summoned. Well, whatever that was, Smoker would tell them about it tomorrow morning.

That is, if Zoro would even be able to wake up early for the meeting tomorrow morning.

She parked her car just beside the dojo and heard a chorus of "ha's" inside the small building as she stepped out. _Splendid_, she thought, _I came in just in time_.

Tashigi slid the door open and was greeted by the sight of twenty kids, all practicing their basic forms in unison. The person she was looking for stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed on his chest, and his posture, confident. She didn't greet him immediately, though. She sat on the corner of the room instead, and continued watching the kids train.

She never really considered him to be able to handle kids, what with his hardened features and tough persona. But here he was, a kendo teacher to a group of kids who could pass as her sons and daughters, you know.

"Class dismissed," she heard him say. The kids immediately cheered and began running around the dojo, fumbling for their things. Tashigi took this as her cue to finally approach the young man. She tried not to bump into any of the kids running around as she slowly walked towards Zoro, who remained glued to where he stood as he drank from his tumbler.

"You should really learn how to put up with mobile phones, you know. That way I wouldn't have to go all the way here just to find you." It was her form of greeting Zoro after not seeing each other for a long time.

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking." He quipped, wiping the sweat from his upper lip. "How'd you find me?"

"Sabaody District Police Station," she simply said. "Anyway, Smoker-san called me upa few hours ago. He wants us at the firm tomorrow morning. Same time he had always told us to come."

Zoro looked at her quizzically. "I thought this whole investigating crap is out of business already."

"Apparently not yet, and judging from the urgency in his tone, it might be bigger than the usual cases we've handled."

"But isn't the sound of his voice always had urgency in it?"

The young lady rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, how are we supposed to get in touch with you if you're number's not in use anymore? I tried calling you a few times before."

He smirked. "Ya missed me that much?"

"Shut up, punk. Don't take this lightly." Tashigi blushed a little at his unexpected reply.

"Here's my calling card," he said as he handed a small sheet of paper to her. "And I'll be the one answering the phone because this place is also where I currently live."

She gave him a puzzled look. "You got kicked out of your apartment?"

He stiffened. Zoro really had some trouble handling his own money. "If you put it that way," he said nervously. "The land lady did give me a heads up, so I wasn't really kicked out."

"It's the same thing, Zoro" She placed his business card inside her shirt pocket. "Anyway, I'll see you at the firm tomorrow." Tashigi turned round and ambled to the door. "And don't get lost!" She managed to yell before she slid the door close.

Officer Tashigi and Officer Zoro are now back on duty.

* * *

I know it's only the prologue, but what do you guys think?


End file.
